The installation of eyelet-type inserts, such as grommets, requires that a backing tool be utilized at the preformed end of the insert while the other end thereof is crimped or flared with a forming tool to affix the insert in a hole through a workpiece. A force is translated between the ends of the insert during this crimping operation and a guide means is extended between the backing tool and the forming tool to align that force. The backing tool is separate from the forming tool in conventional eyelet-type insert installation tooling and therefore, a vertical press operation is best suited for such tooling, which of course is not conveniently available under extemporaneous field conditions. Furthermore, the application of excessive force during the crimping operation can cause damage to the insert and/or the workpiece, particularly when the workpiece is thin and/or made of composite epoxy material.